


A Divine Association

by NerdyGrlWonder



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [11]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGrlWonder/pseuds/NerdyGrlWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie thought that she was past the bad boy phase of her life. She was an adult now; she was mature. Yet, there was something about this angel, Orion, which set her soul ablaze. It was as if her body was trying to match the righteous fury and fire that burned in his golden eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Divine Association

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt from tylerbabe1231

Abbie thought that she was past the bad boy phase of her life. She was an adult now; she was mature. Yet, there was something about this angel, Orion, which set her soul ablaze. It was as if her body was trying to match the righteous fury and fire that burned in his golden eyes.

She hadn’t meant for any of this to happen. She never thought she’d be wrapped up in the arms of a literal angel, but what else was she to do? Ichabod had let her down, yet again. How long was she supposed to hold out hope that he’d finally support her? How long was she supposed to fight this war all alone?

All she wanted was someone to lean on; someone who understood her, who valued her and her opinions. She needed someone to acknowledge what she had done, what she had given up for this fight. She was just so weary of the solitude. Orion was a flaming balm on her cold and scarred heart.

Abbie didn’t mean to call him; she wasn’t even holding onto the charm he gave her. Nevertheless, Orion had shown up unbidden at her door when she needed him. His golden eyes flared when he saw her and though no words were spoken, the look of need and longing on Abbie’s face was all the communication he needed to know she was his.

Lifting her as if she weighed nothing more than one of the feathers of his wings, he kicked the door closed behind him and carried her to her bedroom. Orion set her on her feet long enough to strip her until she was bared in all of her glory for him to feast upon. He raised from his genuflection in front of her high enough to guide her back onto the bed with his body.

Abbie didn’t remember him taking his clothes off. One moment she was in his arms fully clothed and the next they were both naked and entwined on her bed. Each gentle caress of his hands along her body left a scorching trail in its wake. It was all that she wanted; it was all that she needed but somehow, it was too much.

“Maybe we should slow down” she managed to get out in a rush after his lips left hers. “Are angels even allowed to have sex?”

“Abigail.” Just her name falling from his lips sent electric shocks through her, igniting her skin with ripples of frantic energy.

“I told you that when you needed, all you had to do was think of me and I would come to you. I could feel you. I could feel your need.” His golden eyes gazed deeply into her chocolate ones, willing her to submit to what her soul craved.

“We are kindred, you and I, cut from the same cloth. Allow me to fulfill you in a way you’ve never experience before. Let me be the partner you _truly_ deserve.

Such a simple request brought tears to her eyes. She didn’t want to think of Ichabod. Not now, not like this, but his face was the first image that came to mind. _He_ was the partner she had wanted. It was in his arms that she longed to be – but it wasn’t meant to be. He’d abandoned her in more ways than one for a woman who would never be true to him or love him like she did.

Orion watched her face, patiently stroking her face as Abbie battled to break the last link she had to Ichabod Crane. He knew she would cave; he knew that the other Witness would never be able to provide for Abigail the way that he could. He would never be able to let go of his wicked wife and her sinful ways, nor would he realize the perfection of the woman that now lay beneath him. By the time Ichabod did come to realize what he had lost, it would be too late; Abigail would be lost to him forever.

Pushing down the pain and blocking out the image of Crane, she abandoned herself to Orion’s ministrations. When he entered her, he filled more than one void in her life. Each thrust, each nip at her collarbone, every mark that his fingers would leave on her body where he gripped a little too tightly filled her with conviction and purpose.

Like the slow build to a crescendo, she felt the old Abbie slide away. The closer she got, the deeper he pushed, the more she felt Lieutenant Grace Abigail Mills leaving her to be replaced by someone stronger and lighter. When she came, the world exploded in colors around her, erasing the dark bitterness that had seeped into her soul. It had been replaced by light and warmth.

She came back down to the sound of Orion losing himself in her as she had in him. Wiping the thin sheen of sweat from his brow, tracing his small but prominent scar she smiled at him, at once forgetting that a mere hour ago, she longed for another man.

Orion returned her smile with a kiss – sealing their union. Never again would Abigail long for Ichabod Crane. As long as he roamed the Earth, she would always be his.


End file.
